Souvenirs d'antan
by Shykeiro
Summary: Il fut un temps où...il était une fois... Une radio, une jeune fille et une révélation des plus choquantes...


_Me voila déjà de retour pour une autre songfic, et oui! Pour vous faire patienter sur Delirium, ABC et Quand le passé revient nous hanter. J'ai eu cette idée après que Di-Bee m'ait fait lire une de ses compositions ma foi sublime. Beyond that. Je vous la conseille et vous le dirai très certainement dès qu'elle l'aura posté. C'est un petit chef-d'oeuvre en lui-même._

_Rien de bien hard, mais c'est un peu triste quoi._

_Bonne lecture._

_(La musique vient de RyanDan.)_

* * *

**_Souvenirs d'antan_**

**Tears of an Angel - RyanDan**

« Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie »

_James se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de son corps, ainsi que celui de la révélation faite par Helen. Il cilla, le regard sur le mur en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Son cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre l'information fournit par la jeune femme. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Son coeur en avait manqué deux battements et s'était serré. Le choc que lui avait causé les quelques paroles de son amie était assez fort pour lui donner la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas y croire..._

_Lorsqu'il put enfin regarder Helen sans se laisser aller à ses émotions, il put voir qu'elle était en larmes. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Comme toute personne de leur temps, mais cette vision brisa ce qu'il restait de son coeur. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Personne ne méritait pareil affront. Malgré ses propres jambes tremblantes, il fit un effort immense de volonté et se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras._

_-Tu en es certaine ?_

_Elle hocha la tête sans répondre, sa gorge trop serrée. James ferma douloureusement ses yeux en appuyant sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme. Il n'en revenait pas. IL avait réellement fait ça..._

« It cant be true »

_Il n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant, jamais il ne remettrait en doute la sincérité d'Helen. Après tout, pourquoi mentirait-elle alors qu'elle semblait détruite et que cette histoire la touchait plus que quiconque ?_

_-I-il...Il en a...tué une devant moi James..._

_Son ton de voix était presque aussi torturé que son regard. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, alors que ses paroles donnait un coup de poignard supplémentaire à ses sentiments. Il serra ses épaules avec un peu plus de force, comme pour lui signifier qu'il était là, qu'il restait là, peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, peu importe les mots qu'elle utiliserait pour le tuer_

« That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky »

_Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, chacun pleurant sur le départ d'un homme qui comptait pour eux plus que la décence ne le permettait. Si Helen tremblait et pleurait, James parvenait à retenir ses émotions, préférant s'occuper de la jeune femme plutôt que de se montrer brisé devant elle. Pour la rassurer, il devait rester fort. Qui l'aiderait cette jeune femme s'il venait à éclater en sanglots ? Il devait veiller sur elle, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis si longtemps. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de lui et il ne souhaitait pas la décevoir, et ce, même si la nouvelle était des plus difficiles pour lui...lui qui avait si longtemps chercher pour une solution qu'il avait juste sous son nez. Une solution à qui il disait tout ce qu'il pensait de cette affaire. Une solution qui avait déchiré son assurance. Il commençait déjà à se remettre en doute._

« Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel. »

_Il restait immobile, fidèle au poste, pendant qu'elle pleurait sa déception, sa rage et sa tristesse. Elle avait été abandonnée, peut-être même plus que lui ne l'avait été, par son fiancé. Par un homme qu'elle aimait tant. Jamais il n'avait vu Helen s'attacher à quelqu'un comme elle s'était attachée à John. Elle s'y était accrochée comme si il était son oxygène et sa seule façon de survivre. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il la voyait plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été._

_Une chance qu'elle était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait à la voir aussi démolie. Personne n'avait à voir ses faiblesses. Quelqu'un d'autre la verrait ainsi et James croyait bien que ce serait pire que de la voir complètement nue. Son âme mise à nue était un symbole d'intimité trop grand pour que de simples serviteurs irrespectueux de cette femme ne puissent avoir le droit de voir ce genre de situation._

_-Je suis là maintenant Helen..._

_Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de la rassurer, de la consoler, mais elle était médecin. Les consolations ne faisaient que rarement effet. Elle savait la vérité, savait que rien ne pourrait être changer et savait que ceci la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_-J'ai créé un monstre..._

_Elle ne l'avait pas écouter, perdue dans les sombres recoins de son être. Il la serra un peu plus et l'embrassa sur la tête. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir présenté John à Helen, mais est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Puisque lui le connaissait, il était parfaitement probable que John fasse partie de leur groupuscule tout de même. Le destin semblait s'être acharné sur eux._

_-Non. Ne prend pas toute la faute sur toi. Nous sommes deux à en être responsable._

_Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui._

_-Ne prend pas une responsabilité qui ne te revient pas James ! Il était mon patient !_

_Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur la tête, caressant doucement son épaule, comme s'il voulait la calmer malgré sa connaissance du caractère indépendant de la jeune femme._

_-Il était mon amant...et celui que je devais attraper. Ta seule responsabilité Helen est de l'avoir aimé comme jamais je ne t'ai vu aimer un homme._

_Elle baissa les yeux et eu un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait que s'incliner devant ce qu'il disait. Elle n'allait pas assez bien pour défendre ses opinions avec la même efficacité qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait la nausée. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait le tuer. Elle semblait aussi hésiter à quelque chose, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de James. La jeune femme tritura ses mains pendant un moment, puis les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle._

_-Il...Je..._

_James la garda contre lui, lui caressant le dos, ne la forçant pas à divulgué plus rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire._

_-J'attends un enfant James...de lui..._

« Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock »

_Il cilla à nouveau. Venait-il réellement d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle aurait beaucoup de difficulté avec cet enfant à naître. Il la regarda alors qu'elle semblait honteuse pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute, ni de son ressort. Malheureusement, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qu'était devenu John. Le fait qu'il soit le véritable meurtrier appelé Jack l'Éventreur avait échappé à tous, mais encore plus à lui qui aurait du voir les quelques détails qui lui sautaient présentement au visage. Les gestes, les regards, les malaises. Il les avait vu. Tant vu et si vu. Son amour pour lui l'avait perdu...les avait perdu._

« The river will flow to the sea »

_À son silence, les pleurs d'Helen avaient augmenté. Il le remarqua et l'attira contre lui._

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute Helen, pas du tout._

_-Peu importe James, à qui est la faute...que puis-je faire ?_

_La question...il n'en savait rien._

_-Il faudrait en parler à ton père._

_Elle le repoussa brusquement et recula avec une légère exclamation négative._

_-Tu images sa déception James ? Tu imagines ?_

_Elle se serrait les mains contre son ventre, son regard sur James, une étincelle de crainte dans ses yeux. Elle soupira tristement._

_-Je ne veux pas le voir déçu par mon comportement._

_-Par ton comportement ? Helen, ce n'est pas de ton fait s'il a décidé de tué des prostitué sur le bord d'une rue à cause de ses stupides complexes !_

_Le silence se fit entre les deux et James soupira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pris une grande inspiration et s'excusa. Il n'avait pu refouler son amertume autant qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Helen s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_-Non, c'est moi qui s'excuse James...tu souffres autant que moi, je le sais sans que tu ne le montres et pourtant je prend tout sur moi. Je suis désolé._

_Il l'a prit dans ses bras et tous deux ne purent que soupirer._

« I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me »

_Au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Ils restaient l'un pour l'autre. S'ils avaient été seuls, la nouvelle les aurait peut-être détruits ou affolés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà._

_-Je suis sérieux Helen...en parler à ton père serait peut-être mieux que de rester seule dans cette décision._

_Elle hocha la tête contre lui._

_-Je sais...mais je ne veux pas._

_Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et posa son regard dans le sien._

_-Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?_

_Elle soutint son regard un moment, incertaine. Pourtant, elle finit par hocher la tête une nouvelle fois et il réussit à lui sourire. Un sourire très pâle et sombre, mais il se forçait pour elle. Il avait peur pour elle. Il voulait être fort pour elle. Comment pourrait-il se laisser aller à sa propre tristesse alors qu'elle semblait souffrir autant que lui, si ce n'était plus._

_-Alors je t'accompagnerai..._

« Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel. »

_-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis James. Ce que je dois faire avec cet enfant. Le garder ou non ?_

_James fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'être d'accord avec la deuxième option et l'aurait peut-être sermonner s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une situation bien assez désespérée pour en rajouter._

_-Je ne peux pas faire de choix pour toi et ton père sera meilleur conseiller que moi._

_Elle soupira._

_-Dire que j'étais si heureuse...quand je l'ai su..._

_Sa voix avait tremblée. Il la serra contre lui._

_-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lui dire..._

_Il regarda le mur en face de lui._

_-Je crois Helen, qu'en ce cas, ce soit une meilleure idée._

_-Je le crois aussi...qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire à cet enfant..._

_-Et à toi..._

_Elle planta son regard dans le sien._

_-Ses gestes sont tout sauf excusable, mais s'il avait réellement voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait James !_

_Il hocha la tête pour la calmer._

_-Je sais, je sais..._

_Elle lui caressa doucement la joue._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_-J'aurais du le voir._

_-James..._

_-Je lui parlais Helen, je sais que tu étais au courant qu'il venait me voir la nuit..._

_-Il ne partait pas très discrètement de notre chambre..._

_Il détourna le regard._

_-Je lui parlais de mes enquêtes, de ce que je croyais, il commentait mes théories. Il y avait des signes évidents de culpabilité dans son comportement et je les ai ignorés. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui était sous mon nez. Non. Je n'ai pas voulu voir que c'était lui. Que l'homme que je cherchais c'était lui..._

_Elle se serra contre lui pour le rassurer à son tour._

_-Nous n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant James..._

« So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear »

_Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il était au courant de ce détail, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'amertume que l'on pouvait voir dans son regard. Helen avait arrêté de pleurer, mais aucune joie ou sérénité ne se voyait sur son visage. C'était la nuit à Londres._

_C'était la nuit dans leurs coeurs._

« Little one dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh) »

_Ils restèrent toute la nuit ainsi, parlant sombrement, parfois de tout de rien, essayant d'éviter de penser à la nouvelle dévastatrice qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils savaient que plus jamais il ne reverrait John et James savait que les meurtres allaient arrêter. Désormais, Londres dormirait tranquille._

_Désormais, leur sommeil ne serait plus jamais tranquille..._

« Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie »

Helen embrassa les tempes de sa petite Ashley qui venait enfin de s'endormir. Elle avait allumé la radio pour qu'une musique puisse l'aider à s'endormir. Sa fille avait insisté pour qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce que la musique soit finit. Si pour la jeune fille cette chanson avait aidé à son sommeil, pour Helen, cela n'avait que ramené des souvenirs qui lui laissaient un arrière-goût amer. Un vieux cauchemar qui revenait la hanter.

Cela faisait six ans qu'elle avait renverser le processus de congélation. Elle avait enfin fait naître sa petite fille. Celle qu'elle gardait précieusement depuis les années victoriennes. Celle que son père lui avait conseiller de garder congelée jusqu'à ce que l'époque soit propice à sa naissance ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente trop seule ou même jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente le courage d'éveillé ce bout de vie qui contenait en lui les dangers du géniteur.

Caressant les cheveux de sa fille, elle n'éprouvait aucun regret quant à sa naissance. L'embrassant sur le front, elle quitta par la suite sa chambre, éteignant la radio en sortant de la pièce. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, elle sourit à James qui l'attendait, assit tranquillement sur un des siège devant le feu. Il lui sourit à son tour.

Ils avaient décidés, au 20e siècle, que James serait le tuteur officiel de sa fille. Pour ainsi rester près d'Helen en même temps que de garder un oeil sur Ashley.

Ils étaient amis.

Peut-être amants.

Mais plus que tout, ils étaient les parents d'une petite fille sublime qu'ils aimaient plus que tout.

La fille de leur ami, de leur amant, de leur amour.

De celui qui un jour les trahit.

De celui qui jamais ne verrait sa fille grandir.

De celui qui les avait tué, comme toutes ses prostitués, mais qui n'avait pas blessé leurs corps, qui continuaient à vivre, alors que leurs âmes pleuraient et agonisaient...

De jours en jours.

D'années en années.

De siècles en siècles.

Et ce, pour l'éternité.


End file.
